The Outcast
by waterford
Summary: The insitiute has a new student(NOT A MARYSUE!), Logan is drunk, Jean is ploting,Scott is being used, and Marie is a sex adict.
1. The Recruit

A/N: I have kinda been out of the fan fiction writing loop for a little bit, so if the fic starts of crappy sorry—I promise it will get better! And yes I apologize in advance if the first chapter seems overly like a Mary sue story….believe me it isn't!!! The first chapter is only PG-13 (for language), but the rating will go up in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men or anything affiliated with the X-men, though I have created a few new characters they are obviously based on my imagination in conjunction with existing X-men. So don't sue.  
  
CHAPTER 1 –THE RECRUIT   
  
Logan walked down the cold, windy, snowy, street muttering to himself, he hated it when Charles sent him to recruit new students. Damn him and his bullshit about all the teachers having to take turns and of all places Chuck had sent him to Canada. Not that he minded the cold, but it just upturned memories that were meant to stay buried. Logan pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket; it had the name of the place where he could find this girl: 125 Victoria Street West. Logan looked up at the numbers on the building, he was only at 80…as he continued to walk he began to notice this defiantly wasn't on the nice side of the tracks. He finally arrived at number 125; he looked up at an overhead sign that read, "Jimmy's Pub." Logan smiled to himself, if nothing else he would get a couple drinks out of the deal.   
  
He ordered a whiskey, lit a cigar, and began to survey the bar. Damn, Chuck and never giving him a description of the kid…as he cursed Chuck he spotted her. She was sitting in the back, with some dirty, drunk's arm around her, nursing what looked like a rum and coke. There was no point in trying to talk to the girl when that guy was there, no need to cause a scene…he could just sit back, drink and wait. After two more whiskeys the guy finally got up-to take a leak-and Logan approached the girl. Just before he open his mouth the girl turned and said, "Save it, I know what you're gonna say and I don't want to hear it." Okay so either she was physic or just defensive, and figured he was hitting on her. "Yeah? So what am I gonna say?"  
  
"Your first guess was right, buddy." Fucking Chuck, having him recruit a sarcastic physic, just what he wanted to spend time doing. "Well can we go some place and talk about it?"  
  
"What wrong with this shit hole?"  
  
"Don't want your friend to be interruptin' us."  
  
"Fine, seeing as how if I said no you'd probably just become a bigger pain in the ass." They began walking down Victoria Street away from the bar, eventually ending up inside a bus station. "Okay, so you're recruiting me, what for?"  
  
"Hey kid, you mind not reading my mind all the time?"  
  
"Fine, and don't call me kid."  
  
"Well than what should I call ya? Cause I can think of some other names but I doubt you would like any of those either."  
  
"Aryan."  
  
"Fine, Aryan, I am here to offer you a way out of this shitty place."  
  
"What do you work for the cops or somethin'? And want me to tell you about people, because it don't work that way."  
  
"No, no nothing like that. I'm a teacher at a school, for kids-sorry-like you."  
  
"Like me? You mean physic?"  
  
"Yes and no. I mean mutants in general."  
  
"So you're a teacher at a freak school?"  
  
Logan growled, "Yes….why the Professors wants a sarcastic thing like you there I don't know, but he does. Anyways you don't have to decide right now, you can come check things out first."  
  
"I don't suppose if I said no, you would listen anyways."  
  
"Not a chance, now come on it's a long drive back." They walked in silence out to behind the bus station, where Logan's bike was sitting. "Where's your car?" Logan moved towards the bike and handed her a helmet. "You gotta be shittin me! How the hell is that thing gonna drive through the snow?" Logan smiled, no need to explain it all to her just yet, "Snow tires. Put on your helmet, and get on. Your helmet has a radio which is connected to mine, so we can hear each other." They made the drive in record time; Logan pulled into the school and hopped off the bike. "This is it." Aryan looked around, the place was huge. A bunch of kids, who looked to be under ten were playing soccer. "Hey Logan, I'm not gonna be the only one who is my age am I?"  
  
"Well how old are you?"  
  
"Almost eighteen."  
  
"Nah, there are some kids your age, they are all in class right now though." Logan began talking towards Chuck's office; this was really strange he normally never recruited anyone her age, it was hard to change someone's ideal when they got to be that old. As Logan reached to knock on the door Chuck said, "Come in Logan and Aryan. Sit down, sit down you two. So how was your trip?" They both muttered, "fine", in reply. "Welcome to the Xavier institute for gifted children Aryan. In the next couple of days I hope you see enough of our school to persuade you into staying." Aryan forced a smile; there was something about this guy, as if he already had the answers to everything. Chuck continued his spiel about the school, finally coming to a close, "Well I'm sure you must be tired dear, why doesn't Logan take you up to your room? You'll be staying on the top floor with him for the time being, until you decide what you are going to be doing." Logan began to lead the way towards the elevators when Charles mentally added to Logan, "Don't be too hard on the girl, just because you have to share your space with her. After all you do normally have the whole floor to yourself."  
  
~*~ 


	2. Beer and Introductions

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter, and for those of you who don't know Quebec is a province in Canada—and the drink age there is 18. And can anyone spot my little Harry Potter allusion?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
CHAPTER 2—BEER AND INTRODUTIONS  
  
When the arrived upstairs Logan gave Aryan a brief run down of where everything was, "The gym, and bathroom are down the hall and to the left, your room is the first door on the right, mine is last door on the right. The kitchen, rec room, and living room are in between. Basically the only rule is don't break anything, or go in my room. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Logan went down to his room and closed the door, leaving Aryan to look around. The gym was pretty nice, bench press, bell weights, punching bag, everything but a treadmill. Her room was plain, green and silver. On the bed was sitting a grey sweater, pants, t-shirts and pj's; all of which said Xaiver on them. Aryan walked back out to the kitchen, man I could use a nice cold drink, she opened the fridge and sure enough there was a 12 pack of cold beer. She popped the lid of one, and sat down in front of the TV. By the time Logan had emerged from his room, Aryan was on her second beer watching a hockey game. "What do you think you're doin'?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"It looks like your drinking my beer, that's what it looks like."  
  
"So? You never said that I couldn't." Logan sighed, she was right he hadn't said that. He lit a cigar picked up a beer and sat down beside her. "Fine, but only tonight, if Chuck finds out-which he probably will- I'm in deep shit.   
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"Worry? I'm sitting on my couch drinking beer with an underage student."  
  
"No you aren't, I'm not your student, and besides I'm almost legal in Quebec."  
  
"First of all we aren't in Quebec, and the drink age is 21 or some damn thing here, and second of all you might be my student next week…meh, what the hell? Fuck it."  
  
They stayed there talking about their lives until Aryan passed out on the couch, and Logan carried her to her bed.  
  
Aryan woke up to the sound of Logan working out. She yawned and blurry eyed walked down to say good morning. "Morin' Logan." He spun around and punched the air beside her head, "Morin' sleepy. You got twenty minutes to get ready until we have to meet the staff for breakfast." By the time they got down stairs most of the staff was already seated, waiting for Charles…the only two seats beside each other were next to Scott and Jean. Logan frowned and sat down beside Jean.  
  
"Logan! How are you? And who is this?" Scott leaned over and whispered (not so quietly), "It's probably some hooker he picked up last night." Logan reached over to smack Scott just as Charles walked in, "Now boys! That's no way to start the day, especially since we have a guest." Logan set his hand back down and prepared to listen to an hour of complete crap. "This is Aryan; she will be joining us for the next few days, and possibly longer is she wishes. Today, she will be visiting several of you during your classes, and learning about the school." Jean was listening to the Professor intently, why wasn't he explaining who that girl was? Or why she was so old? Jean carefully blocked her mind from Charles and tried to look into Aryan's. She hit a brick wall; she tried again, another wall. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, "Fuck off girly, it's not nice to try and be a know it all, you try it again and you will regret it." Jean sat back in her chair astonished, this girl didn't need consoling on her powers, she needed anger management classes. Jean mentally told Charles, "We need to talk."   
  
"After breakfast Jean." They finished eating and moved on with their days, Aryan was going to observe Scott's class first. "Meet me in my office Jean." Jean nodded, walked down the hall to the Professor's office and sat down. Charles wheeled his way in, and moved beside Jean, "So what is it?"  
  
"That girl, Aryan, why is she here?"  
  
"To be helped with her powers of course."  
  
"Don't lie to me Charles, I know that isn't true. Her mind is stronger than mine already!"  
  
The Professor sighed; he had hoped to delay telling anyone his reasons awhile longer, "Aryan is here so that she doesn't end up mixed up with the wrong people. We don't need someone who is has that strong of a mind working against us. And mystic was in Quebec last week scouting Aryan."  
  
"Oh. So what is she going to go here?"  
  
"I had rather hoped she could help you develop your powers…."  
  
"WHAT!??! Are you insane? I am not going to listen to a smart ass kid, who doesn't know a thing about our world!"  
  
"You will listen to her Jean, and you will teach her about our world. You two could learn a lot from each other." Jean sighed and walked back to her room, there was no point in arguing with Charles, once he had made up his mind he wasn't about to change it. She lay down on her bed wondering what she could do when it hit her, if Aryan didn't decide to stay she wouldn't be forced upon Jean. So the only solution was to make her next few days a living hell, until she wanted to do home. 


	3. Evil Unfolds

A/N: The Harry Potter allusion in the last chapter was….the color of Aryan's room—green and silver; reminds you of a certain houses colors don't it? :) Anyways please read and review as always, it's a huge motivation to continue writing!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men or settings affiliated with the X-men.  
  
CHAPTER 3--EVIL UNFOLDS.  
  
Jean wondered around the grounds wondering how she could make Aryan's days here unbearable, she didn't have that much to work with since she had hardly met the girl. Perhaps after Aryan visited her class she would have a better idea.   
  
Scotts class was about as exciting as watching paint dry, Aryan noticed about 90% of the kids were asleep. Thankfully after an hour it was time to change teachers to observe and she wouldn't have to listen to Scott blab on and on about safety.   
  
She walked down the hall and was greeted by an overly perky Jean, "How are you Hon!? Sorry about this morning, my powers sometimes just get the better of me. I hope Scott didn't bore you too much. Anyways I don't have a class right now, so you are going to get the grand tour of this place." Aryan forced a smile; man that girl was way too happy. Jean showed Aryan a bunch of different class rooms, specially equipped for each subject with the latest technology. They ended up down in the fitness wing, where Logan was teaching a self-defense class. Jean noticed the fond way Aryan was gazing at Logan, maybe that was it, "So how do you like staying with Logan?"  
  
"It's nice, he doesn't treat me like a kid. And besides who wouldn't like a piece of that ass?" Jean laughed and nodded. That's it!, she would hurt Aryan through Logan…she would defiantly need to talk with Scott first, but her plan should work.   
  
The day went by quickly following lunch; soon Jean was lying in Scott's arms on their couch. "So what was it we needed to talk about Jean?"  
  
"Aryan."  
  
"What about her? She seems like a fairly nice girl."  
  
"No, she's not. And the Professor is forcing me to be trained under her."  
  
"What are you talking about Jean?"  
  
"Aryan's physic powers are more developed than mine, and Charles wants her to help me develop mine."  
  
"So? If it helps you get a grip on your powers isn't that all that matters?"  
  
"No. I am not listening to a smart ass know it all, I refuse to!"  
  
"Jean, honestly I don't think you have much of a choice."  
  
"If Aryan doesn't stay here than she can't be my teacher."  
  
"What are you going to throw her in front of a bus station or something?"  
  
"No, have a little bit of faith in me Scott; I'm going to make it so she doesn't want to stay. And in doing so yes, I may have to do some things that you would rather I didn't but I have to." Scott sighed, there was no way of changing her mind now; the only thing left to do was to sit back and wait for this doomed plan to unfold. On the other hand her could always go and talk to Charles about Jean….oh well, he could decide in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan was already working out (again) when Aryan returned to the rooms, "So any big plans for the night Logan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, we were invited to dinner with Scott and Jean."   
  
Logan groaned, "And you said yes?? Why would I want to spend the night with that pair?"  
  
"Well sure Scott is a bit boring, but Jean is nice, and she is going to make us dinner."   
  
"Fine, but if you end up wanting to kill them, make sure you kill Scott first."   
  
~*~  
  
Jean was rushing around her and Scott's room, attempting to finish everything before their 'guests' arrived. Scott was sitting on the couch in despair; she was actually going through with this ridiculous plan of hers. Just as Jean was adding the finishing touches to everyone's place settings Logan and Aryan arrived; Logan carrying a 12pack, "Just in case things get boring" he claimed. Jean ushered everyone over to the table, sitting Aryan down next to Scott and on the other side herself next to Logan. Dinner went by without Logan killing Scott, and the group was surprisingly enough just sitting at the table, drinking, and talking. Jean took another gulp of her drink – there was no turning back after she did this – and she moved her hand over to rest on Logan's leg. She began to slowly move it up and over.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan suddenly felt Jean's hand on his thigh, he glanced sideways at her; she seemed perfectly at ease. In fact she was still carrying on a conversation with Scott and Aryan. What the fuck was this girl doing? She had shot him down more times than he could count…and now this?! He reached down, lightly grasped Jean's hand and slowly began to push it off; when Jean mentally whispered, "Don't. I know what I'm doing, I want this."  
  
~*~  
  
Logan had released her hand, and she began rubbing the inside of this thigh. She moved her hand even further up and began stroking him through his jeans. The already large bulge continued to grow as she moved her hand up and down.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan was sitting at the table, clutching his beer for dear life—and trying not to take Jean and mount her on the damn table. He needed her alone now!  
  
~*~  
  
Jean turned to Aryan and pleasantly asked, "So have you seen Scott's ride yet?"  
  
"No." Aryan turned to face Scott, "What do you drive?"  
  
"How about I take you down to the garage and show you all of the schools toys."  
  
"Sure," Aryan and Scott got up to leave, "Are you to coming?" Scott impatiently asked.  
  
Jean shook her head, "I had better start cleaning up these dishes." Aryan smiled at Logan, "But you'll come right?"  
  
"Nah, I need to have had a few more drinks before I can stand Scott bragging about his ride. Have fun though kid." The door slammed shut and Jean frantically began to kiss Logan—after all she had to make it seem as if she really, really, wanted this.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Two can play that game

A/N: Well thank you to my sparse reviewers …Kay have a dug myself out of that hole yet? Anyways we have a twist here….tell me how its going!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men, no matter how hard I wish  
  
CHAPTER 4—TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME  
  
Aryan couldn't believe all the cool shit the school had: more than six bikes, a hummer, a ton of fast cars, and Scotts car was defiantly pretty sweet. After Scott had shown her all the cars and talked at length about each one (he talked the longest about his car of course) they began to head back upstairs. Aryan stopped Scott as he was turning the door knob, "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."  
  
"Why not? It's my room remember."  
  
"Maybe so, but unless you want to see those two going at it on your kitchen floor I wouldn't go in there."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Aryan smiled, "Yeah, that's what they're doing. Come on, we can go watch TV or something in my rooms." They walked up stairs in silence Scott was stunned, this is what Jean had meant… "I may have to do something you would rather I didn't do"…the fucking whore. Aryan turned on the TV, went to the fridge grabbed some beers and sat down beside Scott on the couch. "Here, have a drink. Don't think about it, you deserve better than that shank." Scott smiled, she was just trying to make him feel better….Within the hour Scott was drunk of his ass, Aryan was slightly buzzed but still thinking clearly. Jean had so obviously done this out of spite…and ended up hurting Scott more than Aryan. She decided the only fair thing was to beat Jean at her own game. Knowing Logan he would want to bring Jean back to his room, and since Jean wanted to be caught by Aryan she defiantly wouldn't protest. "Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you mad enough at Jean to want and get even?"  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Good….though I don't want to fuck you Scott….we could just mess with her head though."  
  
Scott nodded, and moved closer to Aryan, so close she could smell the liquor on him, "What ya mean baby?"  
  
"We make it look like we fucked each other that's all."   
  
Scott managed to get out the slurred words, "Great idea….." before he passed out on the couch. Aryan sighed, well at least with him out cold he would try and actually fuck her. Aryan pulled off Scott's shirt and pants…kissing his chest to leave lipstick all over it. Then she rolled his boxers down, pausing to take in the sights of course. She pulled off her own clothes, leaving only her black thong on. She than grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch laid on top of Scott, and covered them from the waist down with the blanket and waited for Logan and Jean to arrive. She heard them stumbling up the stairs, Jean giggling and Logan trying to get her to be quite. Aryan made her mind blank, so it seemed as if she was sleeping…adding the occasional image of her and Scott fucking like wild beast, just for good measure and waited for Jean to read her mind. Just before they entered the living room she felt Jean's presence in her head…and she felt Jean's inward astonishment. They—Logan and Jean—stepped into the living room and she heard Logan stop walking and say, "What the fuck! Those fuckers! They had sex on my goddamn couch! I'm never going to be able to sit on it again!"  
  
Jean turned to Logan, "Stop worrying about your damn couch! What about my boyfriend! He cheated on me! The bastard!"  
  
"SO?? You just did the exact same thing with me."  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"No it ain't babe, and if you can't face the truth I think you should go back down to your room."  
  
"Fine! Jackass! It's not like you were that good of a lay anyways!"  
  
Logan laughed, "That's not what you were screaming an hour ago….now get outta here, since it is clear you didn't really want me." Jean ran down the stairs, her eyes clouded with tears, how could Scott do this to her!   
  
Logan went into his room and laid down…they had ruined his couch….he heard a knock, it was Aryan…wrapped in a blanket. "Hey Logan…you and Jean have a good time?"  
  
Logan smiled, "I good time, I'm not so sure about Jean though." Aryan walked across the room and sat down beside Logan. Logan breathed in, he smelt Aryan…but couldn't smell any of Scott on her…either she had just showered, or…. "So…you and Scott eh?"  
  
Aryan laughed, "No not really, we just decided to get back at Jean for cheating on Scott." Logan couldn't help but laugh, "You serious!? That's pretty damn good pay back."  
  
"Sure as hell is! Well I had better go put Scott's pants back on…so you don't wake up in the morning seeing his Johnston. Night Logan."  
  
"Night Aryan." Logan stripped and slid between the covers, that girl was defiantly something else. 


	5. New Beginnings

A/N: Well Charles will be entering the plot again, and Rouge will be joining us—sorry but I can't help it she just always seems to appear!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story nothing!  
  
CHAPTER 5—NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Aryan woke up and found a note on her door:   
  
Aryan,  
  
If you could please join me for breakfast in my office it would be greatly appreciate. And don't worry about how you look, just come down as soon as you are up and dressed.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Charles.  
  
Aryan pulled on one of the hideous grey school issue track suits, told Logan where she was going, and headed down to meet Charles. She arrived in his office, to be greeted with the smell of eggs and coffee. As they ate they chatted about the weather, classes and unimportant things. When they had finished eating Charles finally announced why he had invited her, "So Aryan have you decided if you would like to stay?"   
  
"Yes I have decided, and yes I would like to stay."  
  
Charles smiled, "Excellent my dear, excellent. Though there are a couple matters we need to discuss before you begin officially attending here. First of all we are not just a school for gifted mutants…come I'll show you." Charles wheeled out of his office and lead Aryan down to the lower levels, where she was amazed at everything she saw…they finally retuned to his office, "As you can see we also run a different kind of operation…of which eventually I wish for you to be a part of."   
  
Aryan nodded, this "school" was getting better and better. "But we will ease you evolvement into that part of our organization—the X-men as the students fondly call them. We first need to discuss your responsibilities as a student: You are expected to attend all your scheduled class, and try hard in each of them. You are also expected to discuss once a month with me about your progress. Are you okay with these responsibilities?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now Aryan, I do not know if you are aware of this, but your psychic powers are very advanced, and you control them very well. I would like you instead of learning how to use your powers—which you already know—help others with their powers. In particular Jean."  
  
"Jean? Hmmm, Charles? I don't think that would be a very good idea…we kind of had a disagreement last night."  
  
"Ahhh yes… about that matter…I will speak to Jean, about last night proceedings and see if she will relent her spite and deal with the consequences of her actions."  
  
"So you know about last night…did Logan tell you?"  
  
Charles laughed, "No, no, I figured you would have guessed by now…I am also a psychic, and I see essentially everything that happens in this school. And by the way I know about the beer…I'm not mad, but now that you are a student, understand that your actions will have consequences."   
  
"Fair enough. Anything else I should know?"  
  
"Not at the moment. You will start classes next week, and move into one of the dorms, until then you will continue staying with Logan. And this morning I have arranged for another student to show you the dorms, and what not. She is waiting in the hall for you."  
  
"Thank-you Professor."  
  
"Not a problem, have a good day dear." Aryan walked out into the hall, and looked around, finding a girl clad in all black, including black elbow length gloves, asleep in a chair. Aryan walked over and nudged her arm. The startled girl woke up and yawned, "So you are Aryan…I'm Rogue nice to meet ya hon."   
  
"Rogue eh? Interesting name."  
  
"Oh did I say Rogue, sorry must still be asleep…Rogue is just a…nickname I guess…the name's Marie."  
  
"Your nickname is Rogue?? You do know it means a dishonest, rascal right?"  
  
Marie laughed, "Well yeah, people can think what they want. Anyways our first job is to get you some decent clothes."  
  
"Thank god, these tracksuits are horrible." Rogue laughed and led the way down to her car, and began driving up town. "So Aryan, what kind of clothes you looking for? It doesn't matter how much they are we got the Professors money."  
  
"You know the town, take me wherever you like."   
  
Rogue smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." The girls continued driving until they reached a plaza at the far side of town. The plaza had a house of leather, a house of jean, and a Salvation Army store. "Pick your poison Aryan."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to say leather first….though we can visit the others too right?"  
  
"Of course." Marie lead the way in to the store, where all the sales people new her by name, "Hey Rogue, darling! How's it goin'? And who is your friend?"  
  
"Hey all! This is Aryan, she is new in town and needs some threads…you think you can hook her up?"  
  
Aryan was instantly swarmed by three girls, who all had leather in their hands. After trying on about a dozen outfits Aryan decided on, two leather skirts, a pair of pants, and a couple leather tank tops. "Is it okay if I wear some of this out?"  
  
"Sure!" the bubbly sales girl answered as she made up the bill. After hitting the house of jean and the Salvation Army the girls headed back to the institute. Aryan had picked up some low rise jeans, and a jean jacket. As well as some skirts, and funky tops from the Salvation Army.  
  
The girls were instant friends, and spent the rest of the day walking around the institute, Marie explaining things, and Aryan listening. Around 9pm they arrived up at Logan's rooms, "You want to come in for a bit?"  
  
"Just for a minute, I know how Logan is about guests…."Before Marie could explain any further Logan opened the door, "Hey kid, you aren't filling Aryan with lies about me are ya?"   
  
Marie laughed, "Of course not Logan. But it's true you aren't one for visitors."  
  
"Don't be silly Kid, you know you're always welcome here."   
  
"Of course I am…but I have to go finish up some homework, and give the Professor what is left of the money he gave me…Anyways see you guys later. Were still on for dinner tomorrow right Aryan?"  
  
"Of course. Bye."  
  
Logan shut the door, "At least Chuck had the brains to have Rogue show you around, she is a great kid."  
  
"So you know her?"  
  
"Yeah…we go way back. Anyways I have to be heading out, Chuck has called a Staff meeting…See ya later" 


	6. Everyone Knows

~*~  
  
A/N: Well this chapter brings us back to the on going Jean and Aryan dispute. Hope you enjoyed the little sub plot I started with Rogue. And sorry if you aren't a Charles fan, because he gets a huge lecture in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-men or their universe.  
  
CHAPTER 6—EVERYONE KNOWS  
  
Following the staff meeting Charles pulled Jean aside and told her, "We need to talk about your actions last night Jean." Before she could protest he sat her down and began to lecture, "What you did last night amazed even me…I know you do not want to be instructed by Aryan, but I thought you would see the benefits of it, apparently not. Your actions were motivated by spite, and anger…and they accomplished nothing besides giving Logan a good time, and hurting Scott. First of all you played with Logan, which is like playing with fire, something you shouldn't have done. Your actions last night are not going to easily be forgotten by him or Scott. Chances are Logan will conspire to hurt you in the way you hurt him, he will conspire to make you feel like a used piece of meat…I'm not saying he will do this soon….but chances are eventually he will act upon his anger. And you have to know that I am not going to stop him, you will have to deal with the consequences of your decisions."  
  
"But….Professor…"  
  
"-Let me finish Jean. In addition, what you did to Scott was inhumane. You know that Scott is or at least was madly in love with you. You ripped his heart out and stabbed it with a dull blade….the trust and understanding you two once had is gone, and I'm not sure it can recover…And all of these actions had no effect on Aryan did they?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It was her you were trying to hurt?"  
  
"I was hoping if I hurt her she wouldn't stay at the institute."  
  
"Well I doubt that even if you had hurt her she would have left…she a strong girl and a little bit of hurt is nothing compare to the other things she has dealt with. And you will treat her with decency from now on. And by the end of this month I want you to ask her for help with your powers. That's right, ask."  
  
"Why do I have to ask her? Doesn't she already know that's why she is here?"  
  
"She is here for other reasons as well Jean, and I hope you asking her will have a humbling effect on you. Also until further notice you are suspended from all team missions, you can still continue to train, but in the field I believe you would be a liability at the moment. Now Jean I have said my piece. In the future please use better judgment, for the sake of us all."  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days Aryan spent time with Logan and Rogue; it was like the three of them were old friends. Sunday was spent moving out of Logan's rooms and into Rogue's…it had taken them almost an hour, but the three of them had convinced Charles that Aryan and Marie were ideal roommates. When they were all done Logan insisted they have dinner with him, and kept on telling Aryan she was welcome in his rooms anytime. The girls finally escaped Logan, claiming they had to be up early the next morning. Logan wasn't alone in his room for more than an hour when someone knocked; he figured it was probably the girls again. He opened the door to find Jean standing there. He grunted and began to close the door in her face; she stopped him and whispered, "Let me explain Logan, please."   
  
Logan made no movement to let her inside but replied, "Fine, explain."  
  
"I wasn't thinking clearly, I only did what I did last night in an attempt to hurt Aryan."  
  
"What! How is that supposed to make me feel better?! It was better when I thought you just got tired of doing the same thing with Scott all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's the truth."  
  
"Why the hell would fuck me to try and hurt Aryan?"  
  
"I thought she liked you….."  
  
"Even if she did like me, I'm pretty sure she would understand if I liked someone else Jean…come on she ain't a damn kid."  
  
"Well sorry I didn't think of that, and it doesn't matter anyways she is staying at the institute"…  
  
"Fucking right she is Jean, now get the hell out of here, and don't try and blame her for your mistake…you made a decision last night, its not my problem that you don't like that decision anymore." Logan slammed the door in her face, that bitch how dare she come and tell him that shit….  
  
~*~  
  
Aryan's first day of classes had gone pretty well, her and Rogue had pretty much all the same classes, and all of her friends seemed to instantly accept her. The guys accepted her a bit more readily than the girls…but that might have something to do with how she looked: low rise jeans, a jean jacket, and a leather halter top that pushed everything up…she defiantly caught a few boys gawking…boys, yes that's defiantly what they were, she was at least a year or two older than most of them…oh well it was fun to tease if nothing else. She and Marie were supposed to meet Logan to watch the game after dinner, but Marie ended up bailing, and Aryan began the walk up the stairs alone. "Hey Logan! Got anything to drink?"  
  
"There is some SODA in the fridge Aryan, where's Marie?"  
  
As Aryan sat down with her soda beside Logan she answered, "Out with some guy probably, she didn't really say."  
  
"Figures, you find yourself a guy yet?"  
  
Aryan laughed, "Come on Logan have some faith in me…I'm not that big of a shank….and no I have not…mainly because they are mostly boys, I like men."  
  
Logan laughed, "And besides you have Scott right?" Aryan stopped laughing, "Not funny Logan."  
  
"Sorry…I couldn't help myself. Mind if I ask a question?"  
  
"As long as it isn't about how big Scott's dick is sure."  
  
"What kind of terms were you and Jean on before the whole Scott thing?"  
  
"Well she tried to read my mind the second we met, and I told her to fuck off….after that though she got strangely nice….Charles probably told her to be nice, he wants me to help her with her powers."  
  
Logan nodded; it made sense, Jean who liked to know everything defiantly would not have liked Charles' idea…so she had tried to get rid of Aryan. "You know why she fucked me don't you?"  
  
"Yeah….I'm sorry about that Logan….I didn't mean to cause this…."  
  
"Forget the guilt Aryan, it ain't your fault, it's that crazy bitch Jean's fault." They changed topics and spent the rest of the night joking around, and watching the game.  
  
~*~  
  
Scott had moved out of his room with Jean and down the hall to an empty room. Sure it was smaller, but he was at least free that burning pain every time he looked around and saw Jean. He still didn't know what had cause Jean to do what she did….sure Logan had always liked her, but Jean had always been loyal…it didn't make any sense, and he wasn't sure he wanted to make sense…sure she wanted to get rid of Aryan…but that was no excuse for screwing Logan…Aryan didn't even seem affected by it…all Jean had done was hurt him, and apparently (according to Aryan) she seemed to have just used Logan….So maybe Jean still loved him. But if Jean loved him, why had she done this?? Scott fell asleep, exhausted by this own thoughts.  
  
~*~ 


	7. The Learning Curve

A/N: Well I know I said I would return to the Jean and Aryan issue in the last chapter, but I didn't…so hopefully this chapter includes a bit more progress in that direction. Also there is a twist in the Marie subplot….enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 7--THE LEARNING CURVE.   
  
Aryan had just finished working out and when she returned to her room her found Marie pacing back and forth… "I've had it Aryan!! I have to tell someone!"  
  
"Tell someone what Marie?" Marie took off a black glove and touched Aryan on the arm…and nothing happened, "I can control it! Finally! After, endless hours of working with Charles, finally! But I'm not supposed to tell anyone, because Charles wants to keep it under wraps for the time being…so don't tell"  
  
"That's terrific Hon! And now need to worry about me telling, now all we need to do is find you a man!"  
  
Marie blushed, "Well I kinda already have someone…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see eventually!"  
  
"Come on Pleaze!"  
  
Marie just smiled and laughed at the puppy dog face Aryan made, "Eventually. Right now I defiantly have to go tell Logan the news! See ya later Aryan, and don't wait up…Logan and I need to catch up on some things!"  
  
~*~   
  
Jean stood, waiting for Aryan outside of her last period class…there was no point in putting off the question any longer, Charles kept on asking her when she was going to do it…and delaying it wouldn't make asking the bitch any easier. The class began to push their way into the hall, Rogue and Aryan were the last to exit, "Hi, Marie! You mind if I speak to Aryan privately for a moment?" Rogue glanced at Aryan, who nodded, "Sure, I'll be up in our room when you're done Aryan." As Rogue walked away, Aryan in Jean stood in silence staring at each other; as if they stared hard enough the others head would combust. Finally, Aryan broke the silence, "What do you want?"  
  
"I know I have been an ass Aryan….I know now that I shouldn't have done what I did…and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not me you should be apologizing to Jean."   
  
"Maybe so, but I'm still sorry for my actions. And I was wondering if we could call a truce?"  
  
"You want something from me don't you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that….though I was going to ask if you could help me with my powers."  
  
"I don't want to help you but, I will keep my word to Charles…how about we get together tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock sound good?" Jean nodded meekly, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice, "Good, I'll see you in the gym at eight."  
  
"The gym?"  
  
"Yes, the gym. Now if you don't mind I have to go." Aryan walked away, leaving Jean standing in the hall, wondering why they were meeting in the gym.  
  
~*~  
  
Aryan walked upstairs towards her and Marie's room, stopping only when her hand was on the doorknob: Marie defiantly had someone else in the room with her, and it seemed as though they were having an intimate moment, which Aryan would defiantly not be welcome at….She turned to leave and head up to Logan's room…as she was leaving just before she had finished blocking her mind, Marie projected a mental image of what was going in there….Aryan smiled, as long as the girl was having fun.  
  
Logan wasn't anywhere to be found when Aryan arrived, so she decided to take advantage of the time, and have a nap in her old bed. Her nap took longer than she expected, when she got up it was dark and Logan was watching TV. She stumbled out into the living room, still groggy from her nap, "Hey, Logan."  
  
"Hey, Aryan, Have a good sleep?"  
  
"mmm, yeah"  
  
"Your room is down stairs remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but Marie had company. And I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Oh really? And who was her company?"  
  
"I don't think that's for me to say….if she wants to tell either of us I'm sure she will."  
  
"So she didn't tell you she had company?"  
  
"No, I almost walked in on them though…opting to come up here instead. Anyways I'm sure they are done the dirty dead by now, I better go do some homework, talk to ya later Logan."  
  
"Yea, see ya babe."  
  
~*~  
  
When Aryan got back to her room, Marie was asleep on her bed, a smile plastered across her face. After doing homework in silence for about an hour Marie woke up, "Hey Aryan…what did Jean want?"  
  
"Nothing much. We are starting to work together on her powers tomorrow though…"  
  
"That's good I guess….unless you have to spend too much time with super tramp." Aryan laughed, "Oh I think I can keep her in line."  
  
~*~  
  
When Jean arrived in the gym the following morning; she found Aryan doing push-ups with complete ease, "Morning Aryan."  
  
Aryan stopped in mid push-up and jumped to her feet, "Morning Jean. Hope your ready to work"  
  
"What exactly do you mean work?"  
  
"Well training your powers is gonna take a shit load a work."  
  
"Fair enough, where do we start?"  
  
"First of all, I'm going to guard my mind and you are going to try and read it." Aryan went back to doing push-ups, "Go ahead, I'm going to keep working out though."  
  
Jean took a deep breath and focused her mind, and began to approach Aryan's mind with hers before she could even glimpse anything she was hit with a huge gust of wind that through her against the gym wall…and all the while Aryan kept doing push-ups.  
  
Jean picked her self up, "What the fuck was that? I thought you only had psychic powers?? And you defiantly just moved me…that's not a fucking psychic power!"  
  
Aryan stood up, and smiled, "I didn't move you…my mind controlled you for a split second and you threw yourself against the wall."  
  
"Holy shit. I thought the only person who can do that is the Professor."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"You need to work on control and accuracy before you can do that Jean. How about you try to shield your mind against mine now?"  
  
"Okay." Jean took a deep breath, and watched the steel doors swing shut, "Ready."  
  
Aryan sighed, this would be too easy…she was inside Jean's mind for almost a minute before she could even feel Jean fighting her off…opting to have some fun, Aryan took control of Jean one more time, made her do a handstand and left her mind. Jean felt her leave, opened her eyes, saw the ground, than came crashing towards it.  
  
Aryan laughed, "You need to be more aware of what is going on in your mind. Practice building up your defenses. I have to go eat breakfast now, but I'll see you later in the week. Aryan jogged out of the gym, leaving Jean standing alone once again, and wondering what the hell just happened. 


	8. Freedom

A/N: This chapter is all about being free. There is some sexual content in this chapter…not one of my usual pairings, but it will eventually make sense why I did it…also I wasn't overly descriptive due to the regulations of fanfiction.net   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men or settings affiliated with the X-men, but any original characters and the plot are mine.  
  
CHAPTER 8—FREEDOM.   
  
Scott sat watching Rogue during training; she defiantly had a new sense of self assurance, and was no longer afraid to use her strengths in battle. "Okay everyone! Group talk over here! That was an excellent session guys! We all just need to remember to focus and work together as a team, right Jean and Logan? Good, Okay were about done here. Strom the professor wants to speak to you about a scouting job, everyone else your free for the day. Okay hit the showers."   
  
Rogue hung back from the group, and waited for everyone else to leave, "Hey Scott."  
  
"Rogue! Excellent session I was really impressed!"   
  
"Thanks, I was wondering if you could help me with my defenses though."  
  
"Sure. You got some free time right now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. I'll meet you over on the mats." This was defiantly odd, Rogue normally got Logan to help her with everything; not that he was complaining. Maybe the girl had finally realized what an ass he could be. Scott would attack, and Rogue would defend…eventually she was able to defend herself and over power him, she pinned him flat on his back and leaned over top of him. Neither one made the motion to move away, Rogue moved even closer, pressing her lips against his. Scott wrapped his arms around her back and forced her closer, and opened his mouth to fell Rogue's tongue against his. They were almost desperate in taking off each others clothes, with in minutes Rogue was shouting to the heavens for Scott to cum with her. Scott pounded away at Rogue eventually reaching his release then he collapsed in a heap on the mats. They laid their for awhile in bliss, Rogue kissed Scott on the head and began to get dressed, he followed her move. And when they were both dressed, Rogue whispered, "Thanks for the fuck Scott, too bad though you won't remember it." Before Scott could understand what she was saying, Rogue reached over and touched Scott on the face, only this time her powers affected him, and she used them the way Charles had taught her: She took away a portion of his memory, and left him lying limp on the ground. She left him lying on the floor to recover. Rogue walked through the halls, proud of herself, she had a great time using Scott, and there was no way anyone would ever find out. She had just had a moment of freedom, a moment where she wasn't concerned about killing the person she was touching.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan walked outside following the training session, and lit a cigar, fuck Scott and his damn sessions…they were pointless. He hopped on his bike and floored it, he needed to get away, and feel the wind through his hair. He just rode not thinking about anything besides being outside, in the cool air. Finally, Logan stopped at a beat up bar. Since it was Saturday there would be some cage fights. Logan walked in and ordered his standard whiskey, and caught up with the barkeep. After a few drinks he was set, and he stepped into the cage—he didn't do it for the money any more, he did it because it released the animal inside, let him free. Logan kicked ass for over an hour before he stepped out of the cage, he pulled his shirt and coat back down and ordered another drink. He sat in silence, finally nodding to the barkeep and heading back to the school. He always felt better after a night out at the bar; it was like a new beginning, taking away all his troubles for the night. He pulled into the garage and walked upstairs, and crashed on his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Aryan watched Logan roar off into the distance on his bike, she wanted to go with him, but knew he wanted to be alone so she just watched from the window. She needed something to do tonight by herself…Logan was gone and Marie was doing something she probably shouldn't have been (or at least that's what's Aryan's gut told her). Aryan wondered down to Charles office and got his permission to borrow a car. She walked down to the garage and hit the road. She ended up outside a karaoke bar down by the river…what the hell she had nothing better to do. The doorman looked her over, and was about to ask Aryan for id when she slipped him a twenty and he smiled, "go right on in darling" Aryan ordered a rum and coke and found a table in the middle of the room. For awhile she just listened to everyone else sing, finally deciding that she might as well have some fun…she climbed up onto the stage and began to moan out the words to Iris,   
  
~"And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't wanna go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life And sooner or later it's over I just don't wanna miss you tonight"~   
  
*~Aryan breathed into the microphone, felling like she was back in her home town hanging out with the girls at a club, singing the night away~*   
  
  
  
~ "And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies. And you bleed just to know you're alive~  
  
*~Aryan smiled as she sang the words to the so very familiar song, she was back in a time on bliss she was free of her power, her gift, her curse. And she sang. ~*  
  
~"And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am." ~  
  
The people in the bar clapped politely, not an overly lively or affectionate bunch, but it didn't bother Aryan she had relived part of the good ol' days even if it was for only a mere five minutes. She spent the rest of the night listening to others, and singing a couple more tunes before heading back to the school.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean sat in front of the fire, just staring at the flames, wishing Scott's arms were around her, wishing she hadn't made so many mistakes in life. She heard Charles voice inside her head whisper, "There is no point in wallowing in self-pity Jean, what is done is done. Move on." Jean took a deep breath, he was right; she could never change the past, she only move forward in time. Jean closed her eyes and began to clear her mind, she would move on. She would remember everything she had done, and learn from it…she began to concentrate on her breathing and think of nothing…she began to meditate. She felt herself move away from all her problems, to an empty space where she was alone, happy, and in complete bliss.   
  
~*~  
  
Scott sat alone in his room, not crying tonight, he had no more tears left to give Jean. He needed a new object of affection, he needed to lust after someone else, he needed something to fill the hole inside of him…at the same time he didn't want to be hurt, he didn't want to love again. Instead of going out cruising for girls Scott popped a porno in the VCR. It had to beautiful blonds decked out in leather, pleasuring each other. Scott forgot about Jean and concentrated on those beautiful blondes, finally falling asleep feeling content.  
  
~*~  
  
Charles sat in his office, the school was almost noise free, and everyone was off doing there on thing. Charles sighed, it was peaceful something which the school hadn't been in ages. He pulled out a book and began to read, he couldn't remember the last time he had time to just sit back and read a good book. He read late into the night, finally nodding off in exhaustion.   
  
~*~ 


	9. Reality

A/N: Well getting back to the plot…I kind of went off on a tangent last chapter, though the first part with Marie will turn out to be important. Also the rumor Aryan starts in this chapter, isn't just me being an ass…it has a point.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men…unless I'm in one of my dreams….ahhh if only.  
  
Chapter 9—Reality.   
  
Logan woke up to Marie banging on his door, "Wake up damnit Logan! Wake up! I really need to talk to you." Logan pulled on a pair of jeans and stumbled to the door, what could be so damn important that she had to wake him up at 5:30in the goddamn morning. He unlocked the door and Marie came barging in, with tears running down her face, Logan automatically switched into big brother mode, "Calm down Marie, and tell me what happened." Logan gently ushered Marie over to the couch, and between sobs she told him about what she had done to Scott yesterday, "I don't know what possessed me to do something like that…I don't even like Scott."  
  
"Shhh…shhh Marie, it's going to be fine, you just weren't thinking straight that's all…we'll go down and have a talk with Charles, he will no what to do." Marie nodded and followed Logan downstairs; they found the Professor asleep in his office with a book in his lap. Logan nudged the Professor, "Wake up Charles."  
  
"What is it Logan and Marie?" Charles inquired with concern in his voice. After Marie had once again explained everything through tears, Charles asked Logan to leave. After some protest he left. Charles shook is head, he was afraid this might happen, "Marie, this incident is no fault of yours…I blame my self really…I should have warned you. Since you have be incapable of physical contact for so long it is only natural that now that it is possible you have a great desire for it…I believe this desire has manifested itself subconsciously, thus causing last nights actions."  
  
Marie nodded, "Well what the fuck do I do about it?"  
  
Charles sighed, "The only solution that I can think of right now is….you essentially need an outlet for your desire of physical contact."  
  
"Are you saying I should get a hooker??"  
  
"No, no Marie. I'm saying you should try a contact sport or something for the time being, until I can think of a more permanent solution." Charles ushered Marie out into the hall, nodded to Logan and went back into his office…he needed to find a better solution than contact sports, before something worse happened.   
  
~*~  
  
Rogue had been excused from class…something about an extra project…whatever the case may be Aryan was sitting alone in Jean's chemistry class bored out of her mind. Jean was making the class do pointless seat work. And as if that wasn't enough she was making them do it in complete silence. While Aryan was doodling on her notes an idea hit her; she would see if Jean had been working on her defenses at all….Jean's mind held out a little longer than last time, but not long enough. Aryan took control and dismissed the class. When everyone had left she gave Jean back her own thoughts, "Better Jean. Defiantly not great, but you are getting better." Jean looked around at the empty classroom, "Did you really have to dismiss them? I still had homework to assign."  
  
"Yes I had to, I was checking your homework."  
  
"Well I've been working on it….its just hard to find the time!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of multi-tasking? I want you to concentrate on being able to do two things at one…try talking and using your powers to begin with."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"Don't try; either do it or don't do it. Well I'm going to enjoy the rest of the period off see ya Jean."  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue was down at the community centre taking a kick boxing class, she got to miss chem. And it was actually kind of fun. The Professor wanted her to try "various activities" he had even went so far as to schedule a bunch of different classes for her: kick boxing, boxing, rugby for beginners, wrestling, self defense, martial arts and list went on. The list was made up of mainly fighting, violent activities…defiantly no ballet for Rogue.  
  
~*~  
  
After his lessons Logan headed out for a walk, he needed some air after being stuck inside with those kids for hours on end. He found himself on the edge of the school's grounds, as he was turning back towards the institute he caught a whiff of something…something that defiantly didn't belong. As he looked around he spotted a black cat with yellow eyes running through the trees and off the grounds. There was no point in stopping her now…Mystique had obviously finished whatever she had been doing. He headed back to the institute to tell Chuck—who didn't seem overly surprised at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Aryan laid down on her bed, she was getting bored of the institute…sure things had been exciting at first with spiteful Jean and everything, but now everything was repetitive, she need a new objective. She needed to raise a little hell. Hmmm…raise a little hell….she could get drunk off her ass, she could get in a fight with some chick, she could fuck around, she could be an all around pain in the ass, she could get in another fight with Jean, she could spread rumors about someone, what to do? She was defiantly in the mood for a fight…Aryan walked down to a common room, and waited just outside the door until some butch looking girl was heading out…and as the girl turned the corner Aryan bumped into her. The girl instantly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"You damn well better be sorry, your fat ass could have ran me over."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me the first time."  
  
"Do you want take this outside, bitch?"  
  
"Sure, come on lets go." Before either of the girls got more than two punches in, Logan ran out and separated them, "Cool it you two. I don't know why you are suddenly bent on killing each other, but get over it…either stop it now, or we will go for a walk to the Professor's office. Your choice." Both girls stepped back and muttered, "Fine."   
  
"Good. And if I hear that either of you two were fighting again, you'll wish I had of sent you to the Professor." The crowd and the other girl left Aryan and Logan standing alone, "what the fuck as that about Aryan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You looked like you were going to kill that girl, and it was about nothing! I don't think so…what was it about?"  
  
"Nothing, I was bored and decided a fight would be a good thing to do."  
  
"Are you serious??"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Logan couldn't help but laugh, that was one of the dumbest excuses for fighting he had ever heard, "Just don't do it again, alright?"  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"If your bored why don't you do something constructive?"  
  
"What like cage fighting?"  
  
"How the hell did you know about….FUCK Aryan! I told you not to read my goddamn mind! I thought we had an agreement!"  
  
"Calm down Logan! I didn't read your damn mind, I was just referring to cage fighting in general…not referring to what is no obvious that you cage fight. Shit, have a little faith in me."  
  
"How the hell do you know what cage fighting is?"  
  
"I grew up in bars in northern Quebec remember?"  
  
"Right….sorry, I didn't mean…"  
  
"You should have trusted me Logan."  
  
"Yes, I should have…sorry Aryan."  
  
"Damn right you should have."  
  
~*~  
  
Logan was lying in his bed, it wasn't his fault that he hadn't trusted Aryan was it?? She had defiantly hit a sore spot, then again it looked like he had hit one too…with his lack of trust. He needed to get back in her good graces, prove that he really did trust her. Logan sighed, why the hell were girls so damn sensitive. Admitted Aryan was defiantly not your average girl…but for fuck sakes he had every right to be suspicious considering what happened when they first met…Logan swore and opened another beer.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
